¿Para siempre?
by Jascello08
Summary: Si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora, o calle para siempre... ¿Eres capaz de vivir con un No del amor de tu vida, o harás lo imposible por estar a su lado? Lemon xD Dedicado a *Marijf22*


**Título:** ¿Para siempre?

**Personajes Principales:** Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

**Rating:** M.

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes pertenecen al anime y al manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

La trama del fic es de mi propiedad y es original.

Tendrá Lemon así que cada quien lee bajo su responsabilidad.

La historia está en primera persona, tanto Sasuke como Sakura serán los narradores.

UA y Ooc.

**Narración:** Sasuke.

**Diálogo:** -Sasuke.

**Pensamiento:** _Sasuke_.

**Dedicado a:** Para mi onee chan del alma ***Marijf22***, siempre has sido super especial conmigo mi querida sensei de la perversión, si ti mis narraciones no habrían mejorado y mi mente no sería tan perversa como lo es ahora. xD Gracias por tu amistad, por tu apoyo y por todo lo que me has enseñado, eres una gran persona y en verdad te quiero como una hermana, linda no tengo palabras para agradecer todo lo que has hecho y haces por mí, :3 eres realmente grande y muy importante, mi hermana y mejor amiga, ya sabes que me tienes aquí siempre que me necesites, te pido una enorme disculpa porque el fic ItaSaku que te prometí tuvo aquel accidente, n_nU pero espero volverlo a reescribir, por lo pronto este es para ti como una pequeña compensación por el enorme retraso que he tenido. ¡Te quiero mucho y espero que te guste!

Y para todos aquellos y aquellas que me siguen aquí en FF, ¡un beso muy grande y espero que lo disfruten! Sin más:

**:+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+**

**Capítulo 1: Un poco del pasado.**

_-Nunca me dejarás, ¿verdad Sasuke? –dije volteando para mirarlo a los ojos._

_-No mi pequeña flor de cerezo, ¿por qué piensas en eso? –me respondió con un tono de voz dulce y una mirada curiosa, acomodando un mechón de mi cabello._

_-Yo… -me aclaré un poco la garganta, lo que habíamos compartido los dos hace unos momentos me quebraba un poco la voz por la emoción-. Yo no quiero perderte, no soportaría vivir sin ti Sasuke, eres lo más importante en mi vida, mi mayor tesoro. –dije sonrojándome-. Sasuke me devolvió una mirada tierna y observé como se creaba una sonrisa sincera y grande en sus labios mientras acariciaba mi rostro con sus dedos._

_-Sakura… Ven acá pequeña tontilla… -dijo, pegándome más a su cuerpo y besando mi frente-. Sakura, mi Sakura, te amo, yo tampoco soportaría vivir sin ti, yo no voy a dejarte.-concluyó mientras colocaba una flor de cerezo en mi cabello._

_-Yo también te amo Sasuke… Mi Sasuke… No voy a olvidar nunca este momento…_

Mire fijamente la imagen en ese enorme espejo delante de mí, pero no reconocí a la persona que estaba al frente, con ese vestido de novia blanco, elegante, el cabello rosa recogido… Se dice que el día de la boda es el más feliz de una mujer pero yo me sentía extraña, confusa, aún no podía creer que este día había llegado… Recordé el bosque de cerezos… El lugar donde le entregué mi pureza y mi corazón y él me hizo tocar las estrellas con las manos, mientras caían pétalos de cerezo a nuestro alrededor, donde nos amamos hasta convertirnos en uno solo, un solo cuerpo y una sola alma… Pero ahora sólo me dejaba vestir y maquillar como una autómata por la cerda, quien se había ofrecido encantada para ayudar con los preparativos y la decoración.

-¡Hey Sakura! –me gritó Ino, agitando su mano derecha frente a mis ojos con una mueca mezclada de disgusto y preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Ino? –le pregunté me manera despistada, posando mi mirada sobre ella.

-¡Pffff! Al fin reaccionas, te he preguntado cinco veces si te gusta cómo te ves –me contestó con cierto aire de disgusto-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro –mentí-. Hoy el es día más feliz de mi vida, gracias por tu ayuda cerda –dije sonriendo para lucir convincente.

-A mí no me engañas Haruno Sakura, te conozco desde la primaria y sé perfectamente que estás mintiendo –me respondió completamente seria y con ese tono de una madre cuando descubre una travesura oculta de su hija-. ¿Estás pensando en él, verdad?

-Te equivocas completamente Ino –contesté desviando la mirada y acomodando la suave tela del vestido, restándole importancia a las palabras de una de las personas que mejor me conocían del planeta-. ¿Por qué habría de pensar en un tipo como ese el día de mi boda?

-Entiendo… Entonces, si estás pensando en él… Sakura, ¿Estás segura de seguir con todo esto? Yo se que tú…

-Basta Ino –le dije en un tono serio, mirándola-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, yo no puedo quedarme a vivir en el pasado, tengo una vida… Quiero una vida, y el día de hoy es parte de ello, tomé la decisión de casarme con Sai, eso no va a cambiar, yo lo amo y estoy plenamente segura que Sai me ama de la misma forma, ¿Por qué te empeñas en continuar hablando de algo que es parte del pasado?

-Sakura –me miró fijamente para suspirar resignada-. Es cierto que Sai te ama pero quien daría más que su vida por ti, es Uchiha Sasuke y lo sabes… Es sólo que nunca le diste la oportunidad de explicarse, le cerraste todo contacto contigo.

-¿Y se te olvida que desapareció sin más luego de lo que vi? –las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos mientras yo luchaba por resistirlas-. ¿Para qué aparece años más tarde diciendo que quiere darme una explicación? ¡Ya era tarde Ino! ¡Yo ya tenía una vida hecha y no iba a permitir que él la destruyera de nuevo! –ya no pude contener más las lágrimas y para ese momento me daba igual, la cerda me estaba provocando recordar cosas que había decidido enterrar mucho tiempo atrás, heridas que ardían cuando se tocaban como cuando fueron hechas.

Ella pareció notarlo, así que me pidió una disculpa y dijo que regresaría en un par de minutos para luego salir de la habitación en silencio. Miré la puerta cerrarse para luego mirarme en el espejo nuevamente, las lágrimas habían dañado el maquillaje, aunque realmente no me importaba…

-Aún hay tiempo de sombra para arreglarlo todo –me dije a mi misma, mirando la imagen en el espejo. Miré a la Sakura de hace algunos años, destruida, llorando por un tonto que le había mentido, le había engañado y luego la dejó sin decir una palabra, sin dar una razón. Caí de rodillas frente al espejo y abracé mis piernas para llorar, aún cuando lo negaba, cuando tenía una vida, era una mujer exitosa y estaba a unas horas de casarme, no podía negar que aún amaba a Uchiha Sasuke… Amaba con la misma intensidad a ese maldito Uchiha.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Si tan sólo ella me hubiera permitido explicarle lo que realmente pasó, ahora estaríamos juntos, amándonos como aquel día… Miré el vaso en mi mano, lo agité levemente y lo acerqué a mis labios para dar un gran sorbo de Vodka, puse el vaso nuevamente sobre la mesita que tenía frente a mí y continué mirando las nubes suspirando, de pronto una aeromoza levemente sonrojada se acercó a mi asiento.

-¿Desea algo más señor Uchiha? –me preguntó amablemente con una sonrisa y ligeramente sonrojada. Ya sabe que estoy a su disposición, _para cualquier cosa que usted desee._

-No, gracias –respondí cortés pero serio sin mirarla, me molestaba enormemente que las chicas se me insinuaran de esa manera-. Continúe en mis pensamientos, recordando la llamada telefónica que había recibido varios días atrás antes de iniciar una junta muy importante.

_-Señor Uchiha, tiene una llamada desde Japón, le habla el Señor Uzumaki, ¿desea que se lo comunique o que le responda que usted luego se comunicará con él? –me dijo mi secretaria por teléfono. _

_-Páseme la llamada por favor –le respondí luego de dudarlo unos segundos, Naruto era mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, hablábamos de cosas sin importancia por chat, pero para que hiciera una llamada internacional tenía que ser importante, por lo que decidí responder a unos minutos de iniciar una importante junta-. No tengo mucho tiempo ahora Naruto, dime ¿qué deseas? –le dije con un tono serio y apresurado de voz._

_-Vaya, nunca cambias Sasuke, tan amargado y ocupado como siempre dattebayo… –le escuché reír levemente lo que me provocó una mueca de disgusto-. ¿Acaso no me extrañas?_

_-Usuratonkachi... Si sólo deseas molestar te informo que debo cortar la llamada, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer._

_-¡Espera, espera, espera! –Respondió inmediatamente, cambiando su habitual tono de voz alegre por uno más frío, lo cual me preocupó-. Te tengo una noticia que no te va a agradar, es sobre Sakura… -al escuchar su nombre, la sangre se me heló por completo, apreté fuertemente el teléfono entre mi mano para tratar de calmarme._

_-¿Qué le ha ocurrido a…?_

_-No te asustes, ella está bien Sasuke –al escuchar esa frase me tranquilicé un poco-. Pero mi llamada era para informarte que Sakura se casará en un par de semanas… -¿Qué ella iba a qué? Sentí que mi oficina comenzó a dar vueltas, cerré mis ojos para tratar de controlarme, fue como una fuerte bofetada completamente inesperada._

_-Te advierto que si es una broma no tendré piedad de ti, Naruto –le dije amenazándolo, estaba seguro que esta era otra de sus bromas, una de muy mal gusto._

_-No es broma Sasuke –me contestó inmediatamente y levemente asustado-. Tiene planeado casarse en un par de semanas con un tipo llamado Sai, yo no lo conozco muy bien, sólo le he visto un par de veces con ella, pero Ino dice que es un buen tipo, yo acabo de enterarme que van a casarse, no sabía que estuvieran saliendo… Lo siento mucho Sasuke, creí que deberías saberlo, se lo mucho que amas a Sakura… ¿Sasuke?_

_La única respuesta que obtuvo Naruto luego de un par de minutos fue uno de mis tradicionales "Hmph" antes de cortar bruscamente la llamada. Caí pesadamente sobre la silla de mi escritorio aún en shock, observé el teléfono unos instantes antes de hacer una nueva llamada internacional. Esperé algunos segundos para escuchar el saludo de un hombre que ya había trabajado para mí anteriormente._

_-Señor Morino Ibiki, le habla Uchiha Sasuke, tengo un nuevo trabajo para usted –escuché reír levemente al hombre al otro lado de la línea._

_-Señor Uchiha, me alegra escucharle, dígame, ¿en qué puedo servirle en esta ocasión?_

_-Señor Ibiki –dije secamente-. Necesito que averigüe todo sobre un hombre, nombre completo, dirección, número de teléfono, edad, a que se dedica, donde estudió, situación económica, historial médico, ciudad natal, su familia y si es preciso, si tiene mascota o no… Su nombre es Sai, se encuentra en Tokio y va a casarse en unos días con… -hice una breve pausa, apretando el teléfono con ira-. Haruno Sakura._

_-Considérelo hecho mi señor, tendrá toda esa información antes de lo que espera –sonreí levemente al cortar la llamada, Ibiki era de confianza y ya en muchas ocasiones había trabajado para la familia Uchiha. _

Saqué de mi portafolio el papel que Ibiki me había enviado y le di una nueva ojeada mientras le daba un nuevo sorbo a mi bebida, tan sólo fue necesario esperar un día para recibir la información que necesitaba: Sai de Raíz, vive en un barrio de clase media de Tokio, el número telefónico, veinticinco años, es artista, específicamente pintor y escultor, estudió arte en la Todai, no tiene ninguna enfermedad grave, es originario de Yokohama, tiene un hermano fallecido y un gato llamado Black el cual alimenta con comida "Happy Kitty"… Hice una leve mueca de disgusto al leer eso, ese Ibiki siempre tan gracioso… Es novio oficial de la señorita Haruno desde hace ocho meses y la conoció en una exposición de arte. Además venía agregada toda la información detallada sobre la boda de ambos y una foto del susodicho adjuntada. Sonreí mientras arrugaba un poco el papel entre mi puño izquierdo, tenía la información que necesitaba, ese tal Sai no me llegaba ni siquiera a los tobillos, estaba seguro que Sakura lo hacía solamente para huir de mí, me daba rabia el sólo imaginar que otro hombre puso su mano sobre su cabello o sobre su cuerpo, terminé mi bebida de golpe para tratar de calmarme y sonreí levemente mirando hacia la ventana.

-Sakura eres _mía_.

Continuará…

**:+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+**

"_Las pasiones son como los vientos, que son necesarios para dar movimiento a todo, aunque a menudo sean causa de huracanes."_

**Bernard Le Bouvier de Fontenelle** (1657-1757), Escritor francés.

**:+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+ :+:+:+ :+:+**

¡Hola! Antes de que me linchen quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por el largo tiempo de ausencia, n_nU me fue muy difícil acomodar el tiempo con la universidad, este año estuvo lleno de altos y bajos en todos los aspectos de mi vida lo que lo complicó un poco, pero gracias a Kami sama, todo en la universidad ha sido un éxito, fue un año en el que aprendí y valoré muchas cosas, tanto las malas como las buenas, podría decirse que crecí un poco (por supuesto me refiero interiormente ya que me quedé con mi pequeña estatura desde hace un tiempo atrás ¬¬) pero bueno, :3 millones de gracias a todos y todas quienes me dejaron un review o me pedían en Deviantart que continuara con mi otro fic: **FUE CULPA DE LA OSCURIDAD**, se siente genial saber que les gusta lo que escribo y para todas esas personitas, el capítulo número 3 ya casi estará listo, sólo que tuve un pequeño desliz con este fic y decidí terminar este capítulo primero, n/n mil gracias por el apoyo, les deseo mucha fuerza para este año que viene :D además de salud y felicidad. ¡Espero verlos más seguido xD, muchos besos!

¡Gracias! :D


End file.
